


致艾丽丝To Alice

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 战后的哈利一直在以自己的方式照顾着圣芒戈里失忆的艾丽斯·隆巴顿。
Series: 原著向小短文 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 1





	致艾丽丝To Alice

**Author's Note:**

> 我又翻出了几篇从前的文……

亲爱的艾丽斯：

见信好。

老规矩——如果你忘记了我是谁，去床头枕头底下翻一翻你的那一叠信，你会发现我这个月还叫毛利，跟上个月，上上个月给你写信的人是同一个。要是你还不相信，我可就要使出绝招了：你的吹宝超级泡泡糖纸都藏在衣柜最后一个格子里那件紫色毛衣的小口袋里，对不对？

好啦，现在你相信我不是冒充的，我们可以好好地打个招呼。您近来好吗？我和纳威在学校里也都过得特别开心。上个礼拜，纳威在草药课上给格兰芬多加了20分，这是他第三次给格兰芬多加这么多分了，我们都觉得他是学院的英雄。他还跟斯莱特林的一条蛇打了一架，我跟您提到过这事吗？他用一把格兰芬多的宝剑把她彻底打败了，特别威武。哦，是啊，打架不好，我们知道的，艾丽斯，可是你也知道小男孩都是什么样，我们总是有无穷的精力需要释放。要是您还不放心，我可以跟您小小地八卦一下：自从纳威把那条蛇——这可不是个比喻——干掉以后，他赢得了好多女孩的青睐。其中一个叫汉娜的赫奇帕奇对他可感兴趣了，我们都认为他们将来会结婚，不开玩笑。

那个穿白色袍子的好心女孩，就是在您家里每天带您散步、为您梳头发的丽萨，她前几天写信给我，说您有了一个新访客，对吧？她跟我说您不肯跟那个个子高高的年轻男巫多待一会儿，还发了脾气。这完全是我的不对，亲爱的艾丽斯，是我忘记写信告诉您他也是我的朋友，是我拜托他去给您带几包吹宝超级泡泡糖的，您也知道我们在霍格沃茨读书的小孩没法随便去拜访别人，哪怕是去看最好的朋友的妈妈也不行。那个年轻的男巫，叫隆巴顿的，他是我认识最正直最勇敢的巫师之一，是绝不会偷走您的糖纸的，您可以放心。要是他下次再来看你，你记得跟他多聊聊纳威的事儿，他会喜欢的。

圣诞节快要到了，艾丽斯，还记得我跟你讲过圣诞节是每个人都要戴纸帽子唱歌跳舞的节日吗？要是你答应我在圣诞节的时候肯戴上纸帽子，唱一首圣诞歌的话，我就寄一张纳威最胖最可爱的照片给你，怎么样？不许耍赖哦，我会派那个叫隆巴顿的高个子男巫在圣诞节那天去检查你的，你要唱给他听。

你忠实的毛利。


End file.
